Colton Ford
Colton Ford (Japanese: 王国編の側近 Hepburn: Oukokuhen no Sokki) is a American former gay pornographic film actor. He was born on October 12, 1962 in Pasadena, California, United States. He is of Armenian descent. Colton Ford's penis size is 22 cm (8.5 inches). Names Although he does have two nicknames, they are both undecided. In Japanese, Colton Ford's name is transcribed as Koruton Fōdo (コルトン・フォード). Oukokuhen no Sokki (lit. Entourage of the Kingdom) comes from Colton Ford's role in the popular adult film Conquered in which he is defending King Ishii (キング 石井) with a shield and spear. His real name is Glenn Soukesian. Colton Ford is the stage name. History Colton Ford appeared in a dozen gay adult celebrated films in the span of only 10 months. Most of those film appearances were associated with Chi Chi LaRue and Blake Harper, Colton Ford's lover. Notable performances include Conquered that earned him 2002 Grabby Awards for "Best Group Sex Scene", Gang Bang Café that nominated him for the 2003 GayVN Awards for "Best Performers" and his lead role in Colton for which he won "Gay Performer of the Year" during the 2003 GayVN Awards. Harper and gay pornographic film actor Colton Ford were lovers/life-partners for a number of years. The 2005 documentary Naked Fame, directed by Christopher Long, was about Colton Ford pursuing a career in the dance music industry while in a relationship with Harper. It also showed how Harper retired from adult films and returned to his original profession as a nurse in a bid to support his boyfriend in his new music career. Ford also wrote "Love Has Found a Way", which was about his relationship with Harper. Colton Ford returned to his original career path of singer and actor. As of May 2007, he resides in New York City, New York. Ford became a club/dance, house music singer-songwriter and actor. He released several singles. He released his first album, Tug of War, digitally in 2008. All tracks were written and composed by Ford and DJ/producer Quentin Harris. "That's Me" featuring Cazwell was the debut single from the album. He also was part of the True Colors Tour 2008. His second album, Under the Covers, an album of cover versions was released in 2009. In 2013, he released his third album The Way I Am and in 2015 his EP Next Chapter co-written with David Barratt including 5 originals. Ford collaborated with Frankie Knuckles, Chris Willis, Nervo, Wawa and Redtop and others. He has had several hit singles and videos, including Billboard charting, "The Way I Am", "That's Me", "Let Me Live Again" and "Losing My Religion". His cover of Stevie Wonder's "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" saw collaboration with Club/Dance singer-songwriter Pepper Mashay. The song peaked at #9 on the Hot Dance Club Play and #25 on the Hot Dance Singles Sales charts. Ford was featured in Cyndi Lauper's video, "Into The Nightlife" and also performed on Cyndi Lauper's 2008 True Colors Tour. Ford was named in AfterElton.com's "Top 50 Gay Male Musicians". Role in Gachimuchi As a minor character, Colton Ford is seen occasionally in fan videos. He is portrayed as a lover to Blake Harper on occasions. Especially in his role in the film Conquered. Outside of that, Colton Ford is an experienced singer and has several music videos of himself working with other people. Conquered In Conquered, Colton Ford is King Caesar's royal guard, set in Ancient Rome. Colton Ford can be seen when Billy Herrington is summoned by King Caesar for his reward in being a battle hardened warrior. The reward is gay group sex. Quotes STACEY Q AND COLTON FORD NYC 6/10 * "Where are my sunglasses?!" * "It doesn't matter!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Colton Ford, along with Hakan Orbeyi, are the only Gachimuchi characters to get up close to the camera. * Colton Ford was okay with being known for formerly being in the gay porn industry. Colton Ford had gone on to say "I fully accept that there will be those who just can't or won't let themselves get over my past, and will want to keep me neatly slotted as a porn star," he says. "That's fine. I feel, however, that there are more people out there that are open and able to see beyond that. I'm multifaceted, as we all are: I'm a sexual person, I'm a musical person, I'm many things and I embrace all of it. For those that are interested in taking a look, they'll see that my music stands on it's own. I've sung professionally for 25 years, I did porn for 10 months: It's what I've done all of my life, not an afterthought."https://www.last.fm/music/Colton+Ford/+wiki External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) References Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling